indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutankhamun
|profession=*Pharaoh }} Tutankhamun was a young Eighteenth Dynasty pharaoh of Egypt. Biography Sick from birth, Tutankhamun knew his life was short and assigned his architects to build a hidden tomb for his Ka that bested those of his predecessors within the Valley of the Kings. Tutankhamun then saw to it that his priests cursed the place of burial. Upon his death, the boy king's remains were placed within a multi-layered coffin surrounded by images of his family, gods and nobles. The Pharaoh's Ring of Osiris was placed upon a statue replica of Tutankhamun and his Ka, his spirit twin, lay dormant inside until it was disturbed.Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror Legacy Since at least 1908, Howard Carter had been looking for Tutankhamun's tomb but in 1913, German archaeologist Gustav von Trappen first uncovered it, and Indiana Jones and Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir later came across the entrance to the sarcophagus. The Pharaoh's Ka then appeared before the boys — for being young their minds were still open to concepts beyond their perception — to warn them of a curse that would befall looters like von Trappen. The Ka charged Jones with the task of bearing the Ring of Osiris and relaying a message to von Trappen to return the site as it was found or face the curse's wrath. The Ka's message went unheeded by von Trappen, and the archaeologist died in a yacht explosion soon after leaving him uncredited with the find.Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror However, Carter was still searching for the tomb in 1919. That year he asked for Jones' help, which Jones declined due to his own search for the Peacock's Eye. Carter finally managed to locate Tutankhamun's tomb in November of 1922.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide Behind the scenes In actuality, scientists have discovered no evidence to prove that Tutankhamun was sick from birth. It is still fiercely debated what killed him, and may remain a mystery forever. Carter supposedly discovered a tablet at the tomb's entrance which is as follows: Death will come on swift wings to he whoever touchith the tomb of the Pharoah. No tablet has been found, and if it did exist Carter would have probably hidden it as not to scare off the diggers. Carter lived to the age of 65, while Lord Carnarvon, his financeer, died months after his discovery of the tomb. Various theories have been invented to explain the curse, such as infection from expired food left by priests for the afterlife (supported by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) to malevolent psychic energy. Appearances * My First Adventure *''The Mummy's Curse'' *''Young Indiana Jones in the Curse of Kha'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror'' *''South of the Border'' * Treasure of the Peacock's Eye *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel Sources *''Indiana Jones Explores Ancient Egypt'' *''So Then What Happened?'' *''Indiana Jones Explores Ancient Greece'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Archaeology - Unearthing Our Past'' *''Howard Carter and the Tomb of Tutankhamun'' Notes and references External links * Category:Deceased Category:Egyptians Category:Historical figures